five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoku
Introduction Yoku is a member of the Watcher race, an elite soldier of Rakuen, and a member of Konton's elite fighting team: The Nine Dark Circles. He is also the master of the Chief Tax Collectors of Rakuen, who serve as his personal Court. He has been designated as the 4th Circle: The Greed, he is also known as Yoku the Greed. Background 'Appearance' Yoku is older and taller looking man, with spiky brown hair, several piercings, and blue eyes. He wears the standard clock for the Nine Dark Circles. Personality Befitting his designation, Yoku is a greedy individual with an almost fanatic love of anything that has monetary value. Apparently, he even embezzles funds from Rakuen, being abetted by Konton in the process. He seems to enjoy counting the amount of money he has by hand, and becomes enraged whenever people interrupt him, shown when he decapitated a soldier for interrupting him. Yoku is very impatient, brutally punishing his Court for taking too long in their assignments. He has a habit of reminding people that "time is money," a testament to his lack of patience. He clearly has no problem with slaughter, taking part in the massacre of the people of Edolas. Relationships 'Konton' 'Court' 'Ryukaku' [[Toritsubasa|'Toritsubasa']] 'Gekkame' 'Toragashira' Powers and Abilities As one of the Nine Dark Circles, an elite team that answers only to Konton, Yoku is without a doubt one of the most powerful characters in the series, even though he hasn't been seen fighting yet. As stated by Chitsujo as one of the Circles, he is on the same levels or greater of the higher ranked people from the other worlds (such as Emperors, Kages, Captains and Wizard Saints etc), his subordinate Toragashira even stated that if Yoku was of the Pirate World, they would Five Emperors instead of Four. As one of the Circles, he has authority over his own Court and any other lower ranking soldiers as well. Two testaments to his power so far include slaughtering the majority of Edolas in the Royal City with the help of fellow Circle, Itan, and brutally punishing helpless members of his Court, who were strong enough to dominate powerful fighters like Nico Robin and Anko Mitarashi, showing the power gap between Court members and the Circles. According to Chitsujo, the Circles are as big a threat as the Acts of Chaos, making Yoku as powerful as central antagonists in the original manga that these characters came from. Immense Reiki Power: As a member of the Nine Dark Cirlces, Yoku holds an immense amount of Reiki energy, being able to match up to those at the levels of Soul Reaper Captains, Saint Wizards, Kages and Emperors. As such he can be able to match with the Seven Saint Warriors, who are an equal threat level to the Acts of Chaos. Art Yoku currently possesses an unnamed Art that give him the ability to use his hands like blades. Using this Art, he effortlessly decapitated a low ranking soldier and later cut down an entire forest with a single swing, showing the range of his power Trivia Category:Watcher's Race Category:Male Category:Nine Dark Circles Category:Immense Power Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Five World War Series Category:Rakuen Category:Military Personnel